


Mirror Days

by Vincere_Orbe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Izuki's Bad Puns, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincere_Orbe/pseuds/Vincere_Orbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki has eagle eyes, Takao has hawk eyes, Kuroko can deceive the eyes, and Midorima has his glasses. Can anyone do without sight in Basketball? Even with his glasses will Midorima be able to see the reason behind his sudden excelled memory and will she be able to hear it from him? An OC fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Days

 

 **Disclaimer:**  KnB does not belong to me!

**Hello! This is the author Vincere Orbe! Thank you for picking this fic of mine to read! Without further ado... :)**

* * *

**Day 1:**

Midorima walked around a red post with enough room between him and the post to have a person walk through. Oha Asa this morning had advised him to avoid the color red although it had become a bit of a habit from middle school to avoid things with that particular color, such as in hair. He paced himself so that his steps were timed perfectly so he wouldn't step on the cracks in the school pavement, just as Oha Asa had said to do. In his left hand he held his lucky item Kerosuke the frog stuffy, happy that he didn't have to go to across the city to buy his lucky item. Today was surely his lucky day.

The sunlight was strong, burning his arm under the black gakuran. There were a lot of bugs buzzing around too. Midorima frowned. There were a lot of bugs this summer… Especially a certain one that hovered beside Midorima that didn't take a breath between words while talking.

Midorima's curiosity for this miracle was always the same and the red pulsing vein that popped up, that contrasted with his green hair, was always present too.

"But of course there's always something going on, but who knew that the new episode would just end there, I mean aren't the producers being too mean—"

"Takao. Don't you have somewhere to go right now?" Midorima stopped Takao's blabbering. The other boy gawked at him for the uncharacteristic move.

"Hei… HEI?! Shin-chan remembered something for me!" Takao gaped then blinking quickly as he remembered the errand. "Thanks Shin-chan! You're as reliable as ever! Remember to give me your notes for today's history class later!" He beamed patting down hard on the tall boy's shoulder and ran off with urgency. His parents are going to give him heck for this later but at least Shin-chan was the one who reminded him. Takao smiled.

Midorima massaged his shoulder with a bitter irritated look.  _Is it so weird for me to remind him something?_  His green brows frowned but then arched one of them when another thought came up. What about it made him remember anyways? He began to muse but it didn't matter. Since he was able to remind Takao about the event without effort is definitely a good sign. Today was definitely Midorima's lucky day.

**XXX**

An announcement sounded to indicate the gates were opening. Takao leaned against the platted railings and sighed with a content smile. Taking a peek at his orange phone, the hint she gave was a hat. He relaxed his face into a smirk. The anxious crowd around him rose and colorful signs were waved like flags to welcome the passengers that just endured a 5 hour flight. Takao did a quick glance over.

"There's quite a bit of people wearing hats." Takao muttered amusingly to himself.

Taking one glance over the crowd his grin widened. White and light blue strips.

"YOOOOrrruuuu-nee-san (older sister)~~! I like your new white and blue fedora~!" Takao shouted waving his arm. The owner of the particular fedora jolted and bobbed quickly over.

"Taka-OOOO~! Master of I-Spy!" She cried happily rolling a neon yellow carrier behind her. They gathered each other in their arms. "I saw the game Takao. You guys played wondrously."

"I missed you, Yoru-nee san…" He muttered into her shoulder.

"How dare that red head kid make my Takao cry!" She grumbled. He patted her anger down.

Takao paused for a minute. He was sure he was well out of the public eye before shedding tears after that game.

"You haven't changed… But you do  _look_ different Yoru-nee, I like the new bangs!" Takao commented, changing the topic, his eyes gently flickering to the layer of hair covering over her left eye.

"It goes well with my hats." She smiled. "I also dipped dyed my hair blond." The brunette told him pointing to the highlights.

"Is everything going well back at Aunt's?" Takao questioned taking Yoruko's carrier as they headed over to find the remnants of her luggage.

"Everything is as per usual." She waved off nonchalantly. "Anyways I need to go somewhere right now. Here's my duffle bag, ah, wait I need the smaller one. Oh! And that file too, especially the file! The upcoming big lemon suitcase is mine. That orange one is mine too! Here's my backpack annnnd I'll see you back at Kazunari main house later! Later~!" Yoruko smiled after layering thing after thing on Takao.

"WAIT! Where ya heading too?!" Takao yelled before she could fly away too far.

"To meet an old friend!" She called back. "By the way the dark purple one coming up is filled with my hats! Please take extra care of that one!"

Takao's retaliation went up in bubbles as he tried to secure the purple luggage while towing three other colorful ones behind him. Yoruko flew away as her distraction proved effective.

* * *

Kuroko sipped at his vanilla milkshake all the while reading the novella in his hand, avoiding unaware people on the street walking ahead of him, keeping tabs on people behind him, and walking in the correct direction to school. He glanced up from climatic sentences to quick sounds of tapping coming from behind. Kuroko left it to his weak presence to cover for him and he drifted a little to the left to give the runner some more space.

His vanilla shake was knocked out of his hand, much to his upset for his wasted drink. But quickly after, Kuroko saw paper fly around him with some hitting his face. He saw someone swoop down trying to retrieve them back into a semi-broken folder. Kuroko utilizing the manners his parents taught, he knelt down to help save some of the flying papers from the wind.

"S-so-so-SO SORRY! Thank you—and thank—you and thank you—Oh and this too, thank you sooo much and super sorry!" The miss sputtered trying to snatch the sheets he picked up for her as politely as possible before shoving them back into the folder. Floating around, Kuroko saw the sheets were in fact music scores that quickly disappeared from his sight as the miss snatched them from the ground. She quickly sprung up and bowed down a few times, quickly and awkwardly, before sprinting away at full speed down the concrete path while holding onto her white and blue fedora.

Kuroko blinked a little, not used to such speedy action so suddenly in the day. Also questioning his own eyesight. Kuroko swore he saw basketball plays on the back of some of those sheets.

**XXX**

There was no escaping Aida's shouting in the gym and the "Hell Training Regime". Aida changed it up this practice, the team was split up randomly into four groups with each one focusing on a specific skill, then near the end they would come together again for scrimmage. But nonetheless, the "Hell" in the Hell Training regime was still upheld.

"Hyuga, quickly go ask the coach out maybe it'll soften her up enough that she'll turn down the training regime a little." Izuki uttered to Hyuga.

"Go back to your puns Izuki." Hyuga growled.

"It's either our legs and arms or your heart Hyuga that's going to be broken!" Koganei added.

"GO AWAY." A full on blush covered the captain's face.

The other two just sighed in pity.

"Hey Hyuga's corner! Quit fooling around!" Aida shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's coach that has the eagle eyes instead of Izuki…" Koganei sighed.

"Such sickening training regimes should be ill-legal." Izuki muttered.

"That was a weak one." Hyuga commented getting back to dribbling drills. "Anyways where's Kuroko today?"

"He said that he needed to go to the library for something urgent. He said he'll be back before practice ends." Koganei stated going up for a layup.

"Why does it sound like he's skipping out…."

"It could be a possibility. He was the palest and most putty like out of all of us after the last practice."

"Kuroko was paste-y and pale." Izuki uttered.

Hyuga just shook off the bad pun. Taking in a deep breath he focused back on the practice at hand. His eyes drifted to Riko again.

At the door of the Seirin gym a pair of nimble feet stopped. Not attracting attention nor moving from its place.

"Sounds like there's a good practice going on…" She smiled.

Fixing her fedora and long bangs she slid open the door.

"RIKO-CHAANN!" Yoruko shouted.

The coach looked over with her pink whistle halfway to her mouth. Instantly, Aida's face brightened. Nigou ran away quickly as she flew over to her long-lost friend and uncharacteristically hug the other equally enthusiastic party.

"Well there goes your opportunity to confess captain." Koganei commented.

"Forever." Izuki added.

Hyuga just gapped at the hug he never once got from Riko.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading until the end! Hopefully you'll be back for chapter 2?**

**Please do feel free to leave comments or reviews behind! Always love to hear what the readers think!**

**Once again, thanks a ton!**

**I will work on Izuki's puns!**

**~Vincere Orbe**


End file.
